dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turtle
| JapName=海亀| RomName=Umigame| AniName=Turtle| MangaName=Turtle| AltName=Sea Turtle Urigame (By Goku)| CanonTo=Dragon Ball series| Race=| FirstApp=Manga: "Sea Monkeys" Anime:"The Emperor's Quest"| Date of birth=237 B.C.A. (B.C.)| Date of death=| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect=Master Roshi (best friend and companion) Unnamed Son }} Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit. Biography During Dragon Ball Z, in the Garlic Jr. Saga, Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday in episode #117. He plays a relatively small part in the manga, but he has quite a few large roles in the anime. When Turtle first appears, he is in the wilderness, alone and lost. He explains that he was picking mushrooms when he got separated from his friends, and that he has since been wandering around on land for over a year. Goku kindly takes on the task of returning Turtle to the ocean, which he is very grateful for. It is Turtle who introduces Master Roshi to Bulma and Goku. Turtle does not care much for Master Roshi's perverse interests, enjoying honest interests himself. He is one of the first animal characters in the series that Goku meets and befriends, giving a small sense of irony that in the final Dragon Ball GT episode, he's one of the few characters that Goku bids farewell to after departing with Shenron. Turtle is also seen in the special The History of Trunks, where he, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar are hiding in a submarine near Kame House. Trivia *In the anime it is revealed that he has a son. *His power level is 0.001 early in Dragon Ball Z, when Bulma tests Raditz's scouter in the Vegeta Saga. His power level appears to have changed in a later filler episode, in which Turtle easily fends off a pair of young men to protect Maron. Since a human is previously shown to have a power level of 5, it is unlikely that Turtle would be able to defeat two apparently younger and fitter men if his power level were 0.001, meaning that either Turtle trained himself, or was not showing his full power when Bulma originally scanned him. This means that he might have the ability to lower his power level when not is use. However, in the manga (Dragon Ball vol.7, p.21), after stating to his troops that Master Roshi and Launch defeated Red Ribbon army Squad B at the Kame House, General Blue states, "And they didn't even have to unleash the Turtle!!". This statement implies that either he does indeed have some power that would be more than a match for regular humans, or General Blue was misled. *In the 10th anniversary special, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Turtle is shown to say that for some reason, he believes he is a tortoise instead of a sea turtle, though he is mistaken, since only turtles can have flippers. *Turtle is the first talking animal introduced in any of the series. *At roughly 1000 years of age, Turtle is actually older than Master Roshi himself. *In the Japanese version he is called Umigame. An ongoing joke in early Dragon Ball sagas (And in Yo! Son Goku and his friends return) is for Goku to call him Urigame by mistake (which means "blockhead.") Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat de:Schildkröte Category:Animals